


岩及R18-在度假之前

by Belindakrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Summary: 薄荷A岩泉一*薄荷巧克力O及川彻，非典型ABO，或许有逻辑问题。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 19





	岩及R18-在度假之前

星期五，晚上九点三十分，天气大部晴朗。  
岩泉一正蹲在客厅里收拾行李。及川彻负伤退役，经过一段时间的疗养之后，算是恢复得七七八八。彼时岩泉一在东京工作，很自然的，及川彻带着行李挤进了岩泉一的公寓，美其名曰弥补之前没能来得及的同居生活。所以，在岩泉一顺利请好年假之后，庆贺旅途也随之提上日程。

“你想去哪里？”岩泉一打开电脑，准备搜索攻略路线。  
“和小岩在一起，哪里我都很喜欢哦。”配上从后圈住对方的姿势，是标准的及川to岩泉式的回答，而回应他的是岩泉啪的一声合上电脑，以及抓住他手腕的手掌。即便是不再像高中时那样进行大量的训练，POWER5的力量还是不容小觑。岩泉一回过头，直接盯上及川彻的眼睛。  
“你想去哪里？”  
“巴黎（即答）。”  
岩泉一点头，再次打开了电脑。

一切似乎都有条不紊地进行着，他们一起预定酒店，联系派车，准备一切需要的东西，比如安全套。岩泉一和及川彻真枪实弹的次数并不多，即便是在及川彻退役、不用担心训练或比赛的事情之后，或许是习惯，又或许是因为什么别的原因。

所以这个周五显得格外奇怪。从岩泉一刚进门时及川彻不同以往的急切，以及做饭时轰也轰不走的缠人等等，都显得不太寻常。但是这好像又可以解释得通，及川有时候确实是会做一些让他意料之外的事情，所以岩泉一并没有特别在意。他再度确认明天一早航班的时间，对旅行箱进行最后一次的检查，直到越来越浓郁的薄荷巧克力味飘来。

及川彻在卧室。岩泉一一把推开虚掩着的门时，看到的是已经筑巢完毕的及川彻。没有塞进行李箱的衣服在他周围围城了一个严实的圈，今天刚脱下来没多久的衬衫被他紧紧抱怀中，西装外套披在对方身上。

“…不会吧，真的假的……”

岩泉一有点发愣。如果他没有记错、日历也没有同时标记错误的话，距离及川的发情期应该还有十天左右。无论如何，今天实在是有些太早了。他走进对方，试探性地喊：“…及川？你感觉怎么样？”而及川彻已经没有精力去回复他了，突如其来的异常打乱了他一贯的思路，身体由内而外地渴望着拥抱、渴望着更多。他听见岩泉的声音从门口传来，下意识地扭头看过去，却不能很清晰地听清对方的问话，只是说：“小岩，我想抱你。”

事情似乎有点难办，又很好办。岩泉一无意识地撅起了嘴，走到床边，一把拉开床头柜的抽屉。他拿出开着口的盒子，倒出来数了数。还剩三个，姑且还算够用。及川彻察觉到岩泉一的到来，便松开了紧紧抱着衬衫的手，改为抓紧了岩泉一身上的裤子。不够，不够，小岩不足，需要更多。自喉中发出的呜咽催促着岩泉的动作。岩泉一当然很迅速，他撕开安全套的包装，将另外两个放在床头柜上后，握着及川彻抓着裤子的手，毫不犹豫地亲了上去。

夏天的高温在这种时候体现出了便利。岩泉一没有穿上衣，碍事的只有下半身的裤子，而宽松的运动裤也已经被及川彻扯下大半了。彻底脱下裤子后，他再次亲了过去，压着及川彻躺到床上，将碍事的衣服们用脚踢到一边。及川彻似乎还有留恋，伸出手想要去抓那些已经有点皱皱巴巴的衣服，却被岩泉抓住手，一边亲一边按回床上。他环住对方，努力想要抱得更紧一些，又用腿去蹭。岩泉一啧舌，三下五除二把两个人身上剩下的衣服扒下，和之前被聚集起来的那些衣服乱糟糟地堆在一起，手指熟门熟路地摸向自家二传手的臀间。

已经很湿润了。岩泉一戴上安全套，再次凑到对方耳边问：“这么湿…你这次没做什么吧？”及川彻揽着岩泉向下压，也和他咬耳朵：“小岩真是很能啰嗦欸，怎么现在变得这么婆婆妈妈，一点也——唔！不要搞突然袭击啦！”

相当令人放心的回答，不等他说完，岩泉便毫不客气地顶了进去，一只手还揉捏着对方的臀部。及川彻似乎是从刚才的昏沉中清醒回来，断断续续地开了口：“这么用力…小岩，好色……”  
“太用力了！我说过…要温柔一点啦…！”  
“…小岩。”  
“啊？”  
“我说啊…这种时候…呼……回应一点会比较好吧？”  
“…你在期待些什么啊垃圾川！”

啊啊、这家伙果然很麻烦，不过看起来确实没有什么事真是太好了。这样想着，岩泉在及川开口之前，再度亲了上去，把没能说出口的话语推回腹中。及川彻之前内心的不安似乎被安抚了，或许是岩泉一次又一次的亲吻，也或许是随着情绪的激动，岩泉散发出越来越浓郁的信息素。是薄荷味的，不同于他的薄荷巧克力，小岩是更加纯粹的味道。

一次又一次的顶弄慢慢撞开了生殖腔的入口，那里逐渐变得松软，开始一点点接纳、包容。及川的喘息也变得越发急促，不用亲吻去堵，话也慢慢地和呻吟融为一体。岩泉凑过去闻，从下颌开始，及川的味道和他自己的味道融合，又都很清晰，巧克力的味道虽然并没有薄荷那样浓烈，却也不会被忽视。他一路用鼻尖蹭到腺体所在的地方，舔舔嘴唇张口咬了上去，将信息素注入。及川从喉咙中发出呜咽，在岩泉一的后背上留下几条更深的抓痕。

岩泉一只手伸向背后，和及川十指交叉，紧紧握在一起，压向柔软的床铺。他安抚般地亲吻着及川的额头，放慢了顶弄的速度，力度却没有减弱一点。最终，他顶开柔软的生殖腔，下体的成结又胀大几分，牢牢抵住。射精持续的时间并不算长，戴的安全套也刚好盛下。及川彻躺在床上，懒洋洋地看着岩泉将用过的安全套打结、丢进垃圾桶，发出了颇有分量的碰撞声。  
“哇哦”，他还有些气喘，却已经不妨碍说话了。“小岩原来也忍耐了那么久呀。”  
“也？”岩泉一撅起嘴，挑眉。  
“嗯哼~我当然也是啦。”  
“哦。”  
“…真是的！怪不得小岩你高中时就不受女孩子欢迎！”  
“我又不需要！”

岩泉一有点羞恼，抓起床头另一个未开封的安全套咬开。他把准备起身的及川彻按回床上，舔了舔他颈后的腺体，又留下一个更深的牙印。及川彻叫出声，刚准备说些什么，却看到岩泉已经戴好了第二个安全套。

“喂、小岩！再做下去就真赶不上明天的飞机了哦？改签也会来不及的！”  
岩泉一咬着他的耳垂，热气扑满了对方的耳根，含混不清地回答说：“无所谓吧，过几天还有航班。”  
“及川先生的巴黎行要泡汤了！”  
“…不会的”，岩泉一在及川胸口留下湿漉漉的痕迹，“放心好了。”


End file.
